Blood Sworn
by ghostcy
Summary: Avarosa is dead and Freljord is in a turmoil. The newly formed Winter's Claw led by Ashe's kin, Sejuani has declared war against Avarosa. Tryndamere is new to the ways of this state he is king of and the people, as well as, his Queen have not taken a liking to him. Meanwhile, dark figures are pulling strings, pushing Freljord and its people to more than just bloodshed.


Author's Note: It took me quite a bit of courage to come out and actually get this thing published. I originally made this in 2015 because I found Tryndamere's character a dynamic I wanted to work with and play with. I am sure a lot of the things in this story moving forward don't fit with the new lore but I don't care, it is such a fun story and I really look forward to playing with Tryndamere and Ashe and Lissandra.

* * *

The winds of the icy land swirled the barbarian's hair in a tornado of black webs. As the group of men scouted the destruction that came after the brutal sabotage, there was no trace anyone has come to destroy except for the collapsed architectures that held the front gate.

"There are no footprints! Were ghosts the cause of this anarchy? Nay, that would be madness!" A knight called to the crew, speaking stupidly the thoughts that were on all their minds. The barbarian king used the rubble of one of the gods to maneuver his way to the highest point to see the icy wasteland which now he called home. After stepping on the eye's of the goddess that lay in tatters, he remembered that she was the goddess of clairvoyance. The only reason he remembered her was that her unmistakable third eye that saw into the hearts of war. She was the only god of his wife's that he liked because she was said to be brilliant on the battlefield and altering outcomes to her favor.

Below him, the golden armor of his wife's knights looked like walking pieces of shining currency, unlike Tryndamere's own men. The men that accompanied Tryndamere from his time as a tribe leader and swore to protect him as a king lay a little away from the rich looking knights. They were like dark looming clouds over the fancy soldiers Ashe had.

"What do you see up there, Your Majesty?" A young knight shouted to the barbaric king from the top of the god's head.

"Ice." The king sounded disappointed at the sight.

"No time for games, King Tryndamere. What other sights are there?" The Queen's Hand, Lissandra spoke with irritation. The king knew that all of Avarosa that were now among him showed contempt toward him. The whole kingdom hated the sight of him, his words, and the people that he brought with him to their "utopian" kingdom. Their queen is a young girl, and he an older man with his tribe mistaken for being fans of rape and pillaging. They do not understand him, and his people's ways but they force Tryndamere and his people to understand their way of life to protect their child Queen.

"I see only fallen gods. One of the eight that were attacked still stands it appears." Tryndamere saw the silhouette of a large bull-like man. He knew there was a name for such a creature but he didn't care for this fantasy. The king used his hand for balance as he slid down the ice smothered structure.

"So Mamon still stands." Tryndamere dreaded this knight who kept approaching him for conversation. He could not remember his name but the knight reminded him of a fly.

"If that is the bull-man, then yes, it appears he will remain and have to fight for his fallen brothers and sisters." Tryndamere used a dismissive tone hoping that the young knight would understand he did not care for this conversation.

"Mamon is not a fighter, Your Majesty!" The boy replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Neither are you men but the queen still showers you in beautiful armor and feasts. The true fights are the poor men that live down in the sewers of your kingdom, you men are more like flowers in the queen's lovely garden. Does she water you daily with sweet words of 'gods'?"  
Tryndamere's sick temper arose then. He hated this knight and he wanted him to just go away. Yet even when he spoke with such disgust for him and his whole kingdom, the knight stayed. The young man just looked down at his gold-covered toes, his face a brightened red. A higher ranked soldier put his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Calvine, leave him." The soldier gave Tryndamere a stabbing glare as he comforted the younger one. Tryndamere turned against all of them to walk back into the doors of his Kingdom. He glanced over at Lissandra for a moment to find she was giving him a disappointing shake of her head, like a mother who caught her son horseplaying rather than engaging in his studies. Tryndamere quickly shot his gaze away, he had a hard time tolerating her of all people.

Upon walking back to the gates of Avarosa, it was quiet for a time besides for a few murmuring. Probably of their distaste for their king. Until Tryndamere heard a crunch of fast footsteps approaching him in the snowy scape, some stuttering of other knights in the back. "You speak so poorly of gods. What of your gods, Your Majesty? Do you have none?" It was yet again the young knight, Calvine. What is up with this annoying brat?

Tryndamere gave a sick grin. "I can not seem to remember them," He rose his voice to fake absent mindedness. "Why don't you just ask my men of their gods? We all worshipped with each other after we smashed pesky boy-knights in with our boots." Satisfaction ran through Tryndamere as he witnessed the boy give a shiver to the thought of talking with the barbarians.

As they approached the outer gates of Avarosa, Tryndamere turned to his men and spoke in their native tongue. "You may go and find the people who crushed the ugly statues. Search and kill as you please. Bring me back a head or two." Tryndamere's men all stared at him. Some gave a wicked smile while others saved their toothy grins for slaughters on the battlefield. Then they turned the other way as the flower knights all watched in confusion. "Where are they going?" Lissandra curiously approached her King.

"To their lover's bed." Tryndamere spurred with a sly smile. The men that Tryndamere knew loved mayhem more than they did their lovers. It was in the blood of them to set fires. Fear is the only passion they know. Blood is their sweet kiss. Death their bride. "My thoughts are that Ashe will not be very happy to hear that, King Tryndamere. She is far too careful to find this acceptable." Tryndamere ignored Lissandra's chatter.

Upon returning to the kingdom, the peasants and merchants stared at Tryndamere. They did not see the barbarians alongside their king so they must have been celebrating silently to themselves. Do not worry, ice flowers, they will return and you will hate me once more.  
As they entered the great hall where the queen sat, like a statue of grace on her throne. She stood, her gown of deep blue trailed behind her. Tryndamere and the knights all bent to their knees as the queen approached closer to her king. "My sweet Queen Ashe," Before another word, she bent her pale white hand to him, rings of blue gold ornamented her digits. King Tryndamere places a gentle kiss on her.

"Rise now, and give me your report, my King."

Normally, Tryndamere didn't like receiving orders from someone younger than him especially a woman With Ashe it was different, there was something about the young girl that demanded respect and fear. She was so cold toward her King, yet he heard jokes being told between her and her servants. Tryndamere knew that Ashe had known her people since birth and was reminiscent of the once dear Avarosa, yet, it bothered him that someone who was supposed to worship him has yet to attempt a simple jest.

She reminded him of a blizzard; graceful, yet could perform a deadly act. Unlike most of the women in this tribe, it has been said that Queen Ashe does not get nauseated during an execution. With traitors or anyone who performs a crime that turns her face red, she would kill them personally with her enchanted arrows. Unfortunately, he has yet to see the girl blush pink to anything, let alone the color red.

"I sent my men off to comb the land. They will give me a report upon returning. Many of your soldiers had suspicions that it was some mythical apparition because we found no footprints or traces of anything man, yet I only believe what I see." Tryndamere said as he rose to meet her icy glare.

"I can understand your feelings." Ashe's white hair fell forward, revealing in the braids bits of gold and charms of luck. "Yet, I find it stupid of you to send out a bunch of ugly looking men to search the area for what it is that destroyed my people's gods. If it was, by chance, Sejuani and her Winter's Claw, they would know that those people are yours. And since you are my king, that would mean that she would return to Avarosa and destroy the entire Kingdom! She will see your men in her territory and believe they are sent to spy, which would prompt her to kill them and come back to harm my Kingdom, my people!" Her fingers were shaking as she pointed at herself, the Queen's eyes holding back tears, a sweet hint of fear.

"We can fight them. I can-"

"No," She interrupted him. "See the men behind you, my King." Ashe pointed at the group that came with him to scout "Those are the men I have right now, others lie in the infirmary or the grave. This can not happen, Tryndamere." She was quiet for a moment as Tryndamere felt himself giving in deeper and deeper to the monster that lives in his chest.

"Do not make such decisions in the future without the Queen's consent. I do not want my people to die because of your idiocy."

She was whispering to him now and her nose was an inch from his.

He felt anger beat on him and the uncontrollable beast entered inside. A blinded rage filled him. He grabbed her by the throat. "I do not take orders from small girls!" Her face turned red, then purple as she lost a good amount of oxygen. He liked that color on her as the girl gasped for breath, eyes wide with fear and hate. Tryndamere gave a wicked smile as he heard swords unsheathed, all pointing at him. Servant girls were screaming. "Release the Queen!" Lissandra ordered, the barbarian saw the thin, tall woman from his peripheral vision. The Hand of Ashe's was always amazingly calm. Does she actually care for her queen or is this some sort of order from Avarosa in her dying words? Regardless, Tryndamere lets go.

Ashe fell to the floor and did not look at him, as she gasped desperately for air. Coughing from Ashe and the crying from her servant women were the only two things that were heard for a while. The servant women all gathered to Ashe, holding her and rubbing her back. "Do you wish to have him executed for the crime he committed against you, my sweet Queen?" Ashe shook her head, in short, small waves. Her white hair fell slightly in her lap. Tryndamere stood with all eyes upon him. "Do not... Harm him. The council... is all dismissed. My King, I bid you a good... night." The Queen raspily replied, her back at her soldiers and King. The servant girls were lightly given a gesture to abandon aiding her. Strands of white hair swayed as Ashe swiftly fled, the coughing was the only thing heard for some time before the large doors closed behind her and the Ice Queen was gone.  
Murmurs filled the room now and Tryndamere felt a strange knot in him. He stared at the door. He did not understand this feeling. It ate his guts.


End file.
